Is It Love?: The Story of Lucius and Narcissa
by queen of the clarinets
Summary: We always read about how Narcissa was under a spell when she married Lucius. But what if they really did love each other? This story explains it all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. All others belong to the awesome people who gave us characters!   
  
(A/N) This story's format is similar to Queen Li's "The Daughters of Slytherin and Gryffindor". Lucius and Narcissa will alternately narrate a chapter.   
  
Chapter One 

****

Lucius   
  
My father's words still haunt me. Even though he's away doing Voldemort's work, they haunt me. 

Malfoys don't fall in love.   
I

don't know if he's right or wrong. All I know is this, if it weren't for a certain blonde haired Slytherin, I wouldn't be thinking about my father's lessons. 

I heard laughter coming from the room next to mine. It could only mean one thing: my older sister, Draconia, and her friend, Star Anderson, were planning something evil. 

Groaning, I got up from my bed, kicked a house elf out of the way, and silently crept to listen in on her conversation. 

"I don't know, Draconia," I heard Star say. "What if it doesn't work?" 

"It will work! It's all arranged!" my sister snapped. Then, I heard nothing. I strained my ear towards the door to hear better. 

I fell to the floor as the door flew open to reveal a very angry Draconia. 

"Oof." 

"LUCIUS!" she roared. 

I scrambled to my feet. "What?" I asked innocently. 

Her normally pale face was dark scarlet now. "Don't give me that innocent look! You were bloody eavesdropping!" 

My face must have paled, because Draconia suddenly calmed down. "Get out," she hissed. "You didn't hear a bloody thing. Do you understand?" 

I nodded, scared of Draconia's wrath. I ran down the hall to my room and locked the door behind me. 

If only my thoughts didn't drift back to Narcissa. I was in love, but I knew I couldn't be. Malfoys don't fall in love! I had to remember that. 

"Lucius?" someone asked through my door about an hour later. "Can I come in?" 

I groaned again, and unlocked my door. Draconia came in, smiling. 

"Come with me, brother. There's someone I want you to meet." 

I scowled. The last time she wanted me to meet someone; I walked away with huge boils on my body. 

"I think you will want to meet this person, Lucius," she said. 

I bowed my head in defeat. I could never win with my sister. 

I followed her to the library in Malfoy Manor, where a person stood, their back facing us. 

"Lucius, may I introduce to you the Dark Lord," she whispered to me. 

I was shocked. Voldemort was here? He usually comes to see my father, not me. I walked over to him, bowed, and kissed the hem of his robes. 

"My Lord," I said as I backed away. 

"Ah, yes, Lucius. Do you know why you're here?" 

I shook my head. He "smiled". 

"You are here to receive the Dark Mark." 

I almost fell to the floor. I am to receive the Dark Mark? I looked over to Draconia, who nodded. 

"Don't be afraid, young Lucius. Come forth to be branded." 

I stepped forward, rolling up my sleeve. The Dark Lord brought out his wand, and aimed it at my forearm. He whispered a spell I have never heard before. 

The pain was too much. I squeezed my eyes shut. 

Just like the pain came, it left. I kept my eyes shut until Draconia whispered, "It is done, brother." 

I opened my eyes slowly. There wasn't any pain on my left arm. I looked down only to see…a pink bunny? 

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!?" I roared as Draconia and the "Dark Lord" fell to the floor, laughing.   
"DRACONIA LEIGH ALEXANDRA MALFOY, YOU WILL TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME RIGHT NOW!" 

"Be patient, Lucius. Everything will reveal itself in a few minutes." 

"What are you talking about?" I bellowed. 

"Watch," she said, pointing at the "Dark Lord". 

The imposter started to shrink, her long silky brown hair replacing the bald head. A small scar appeared on her chin, her eyes turned green. 

Eventually, I was glancing at Star. 

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked. 

"Aw, Lucius, shut up!" Draconia said. "We wanted to have a little bit of fun before school started tomorrow! Besides, you'll be a Death Eater soon enough. I overheard Father talking about it." She waved her hand. "Go away. We have to get up early to get on the train tomorrow." 

"Fine," I snapped, glaring at my sister. 

I walked swiftly to my room, this time, making sure I'd locked it both the Muggle way and the magic way. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, staring at the pink bunny. I can't believe my own sister would do that to me. I wonder what Narcissa would think of it. 

Oh, God, there I go again. I'm thinking about her! 

Maybe I should just ask her out. It's not like I'm betrothed to anyone. It's not like she isn't a pureblood. I sighed, wondering what she was thinking about. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

Narcissa

I lied on my bed, reading my History of Magic book aloud as my Quick-Quotes quill wrote an essay on the Salem witch trials for me. I had bought the quill in Knockturn Alley a couple years ago. So I'm lazy. Hey, whatever it takes to get good grades.

Yet, every so often, my mind wandered and I forgot to read. I would stare out my bedroom window up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky, making pictures in my head. The quill would tap loudly on the parchment, and it brought me back to reality. I mentally lectured myself, as I needed to finish this essay before tomorrow. If only that quill could read.

I couldn't help it. If it weren't for a certain blue eyed Slytherin I'd have my essay finished. Well, his eyes were actually a grey-blue, but the deep cerulean was what caught my attention. It made him seem more cheerful. Every once in a while as I sat in History of Magic last year, I could feel the warmth from the sapphire, countered by the coldness of the grey, from behind me. But every time I turned around, he would be deeply involved in one of Binns' infamous lectures. I love staring into his eyes, but sometimes I do, even if I don't mean to. They put me in a trance.

The quill tapped impatiently. "Do you mind?" I snapped. "Don't make me chop you up into little tiny quill pieces!" It immediately stopped and cowered in fear. I sighed and began reading again.

"Narcissa? Who are you yelling at? Is there someone up there?" My mother yelled from downstairs. Her voice rang throughout the house.

"There's nobody up here, Mum," I responded intolerantly.

"Well, finish whatever you're doing and bring your stuff down here! We don't want waste time tomorrow!" I heard her footsteps as she walked away from the stairs.

"Yes Mum!" I snapped my book closed and looked at the essay. Better than I could've written myself. "Maybe I'll reconsider dicing you," I said and smiled. I packed my parchment, book, and quill into my trunk and floated it downstairs, where it landed with a slam.

"NARCISSA MORAVIAN!" my mother screamed as she ran into the room. "I certainly hope you're not breaking anything!"

Then my father ran in. "What's all the ruckus?" 

"I just brought my trunk downstairs like Mum asked," I replied innocently.

"See Johanna? You can't yell at her for something you told her to do."

"But I heard a loud crash!"

Dad looked at me. "Well, the trunk IS heavy," I said.

He smiled and patted me on the head. "That's my girl. Now, I have to get back to… er, more important matters. If you'll excuse me, ladies." He strolled down into his den. I never understood why he didn't just say it. Both Mum and I know he has business with Voldemort. But Mum always pretends she doesn't have a clue. She gave him a confusing look, which was meant for him to see, and turned back to me after he left.

Mum glared at me. "You're lucky your father is right downstairs, or you would be so punished!" She said it quietly but fiercely. I scowled at her and stuck my tongue out as she stomped back into the kitchen. I ran upstairs to my room and fell onto my bed.

What kinds of pranks could I play on Potter and his little nerd herd this year? Draconia always has the best ideas; she, of course, being one of my closest friends. And Lucius' sister. Why is it that everything I think about I end up back at Lucius? 

He's good looking, that's why. Positively handsome, with his mysterious grey-blue eyes and those silver-blonde locks that fall into his eyes. Nothing like scrawny, sloppy-haired Potter. I can't even believe how popular he is. 

Lucius is also the son of a powerful Death Eater. That's why I feel sorry for Lacienega. My good friend's parents want her to marry him, but I know that she's not interested and she knows that I am. I think the problem is that both of us are too shy to say anything. 

Why on earth was I sitting there day- er, nightdreaming if you will, when I needed my beauty rest for the train ride tomorrow?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I tried to get most of the characters in, but I never even got any of the Ravenclaws in this! I'm sorry and hopefully Queen of the Clarinets will get the rest of them in! Enjoy! 

Chapter 3 

****

Lucius 

"Lucius Azrael Draconis Malfoy! You'd better get out of bed now!" my mother screamed from somewhere in the Manor. 

I shot out of bed like a Muggle rocket. It all had to be a dream. It just had to. I looked at my left arm, but no, that pink bunny was still there, taunting me. What in Merlin's name was I going to tell Narcissa or Severus when they saw it? God, Draconia really outdid herself this time. 

"Lucius, are you awake?" Mother yelled again. 

"Yes, Mother!" I yelled back, throwing on some Muggle clothes. I don't see why the Ministry makes us wear Muggle clothes when the magical community gets together. I hate it almost as much as that James Potter and his lackeys. 

I had already packed my school supplies the night before, so I had no need to do anything here. I quickly made it downstairs to our elegant dining hall. Draconia and Star were already there, snickering. I groaned. Doesn't Star have a family of her own to torment? 

"Good morning, Lucius," Draconia said sweetly. 

"Stuff it, Nia!" I replied, taking my place at the table. 

"Lucius, show some respect towards your sister," Father said, walking in. He took his place at the head of the table. "Draconia, I don't want any more owls from Dumbledore saying that you've hexed someone at school this year." 

"It's not my fault I'm more advanced than my peers," she said, kicking a house elf under the table. 

"I mean it, Draconia!" he snapped. "I'm not afraid to take you out of Hogwarts and place you in Durmstrang, even though it's your final year." 

I guess Father's message finally got through Draconia's thick skull because she ate her breakfast quietly. Star just looked on, a surprised expression on her face. 

Mother finally waltzed in. "Good morning, Azrael," she said, placing a kiss on Father's cheek before sitting down at the table. 

"Hera, have you talked to your son about what will happen after the school year is over?" Father asked. 

"No, Azrael," she said. "I thought you were going to." 

"Very well." He turned to me. "Lucius, Voldemort wants you to become a Death Eater at the end of the school year." 

I swelled with pride. I get to join the Death Eater's circle. "Take that, James Potter," I thought. 

I smirked at my sister because I finally got to do something first. Narcissa would be pleased as well. 

"Well done, son," Father said. "You must have impressed the Dark Lord to be in his circle within a year. Most don't even join until after they finish their schooling." 

"Azrael, I believe it's time to go to the station," Mother interrupted. 

"No tricks this year," he grumbled, aiming that comment at Draconia and Star. I swear he treats Star like Draconia's twin. It's quite sick, if you ask me. 

Mother, Draconia, and Star walked out of the dining hall. I was about to join them, when Father stopped me. 

"Lucius," he said with a royal aura around him. "Remember, you are betrothed to Lacienega Moran. No fooling around with the other girls. They are inferior to you." 

Lacienega, Narcissa's best friend, was a nice person, but not someone I want to marry. I know she does not want to marry me either. That's something Father does not like to hear. I nodded and walked out of the dining hall, promising that I would not "fool around" with the other girls at Hogwarts. 

Draconia and Star were already in the Mercedes when I walked outside. Mother gave me a formal kiss on the cheek before saying, "Have a good year at school." She went inside, leaving us with our chauffer, Michel. Mother and Father refuse to learn how to drive a car, believing that Apparition and Floo powder were all a wizard needed to get on in the world. 

"Are you all right, Master Malfoy?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, Michel," I replied, getting into the expensive car. 

We rode in silence to King's Cross Station. More silence as we walked onto the platform. Instantly, I saw my golden haired maiden. I made a mental note to talk to her later. I needed to find Severus to ask him about a potion to get rid of this bloody rabbit on my arm. 

After dodging Potter and one of his sidekicks, I found Severus talking to Ashlee Dawson, a fifth year Slytherin, about 5th year Potions lessons. 

"I'd better go, Sev," she said after a few minutes. "Lucius is right behind you." 

I gave her a death glare, which she just grinned at. Finally, she found some of her friends and walked towards them. I shuddered. Sometimes that girl creeps me out, dressed up in silver and green. Not that I'm ashamed of my House or anything, but still, all that Slytherin color could make a person go crazy. 

"What's up?" Severus asked after seeing my desperate face. 

"I can't tell you here," I said. "Let's get onto the train." 

He nodded and together found an empty compartment. 

"What's going on, Lucius?" he asked once we were settled in our part of the train. 

"Look what Draconia did to me last night," I said, revealing my arm. 

I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Why are you showing me this?" 

"I need a potion to take this bloody thing off," I complained. "Do you know of one?" 

He shook his head. "Sorry, Lucius, but there's nothing I can do to take that off." 

"Damnit," I said under my breath. "Why does Draconia always do stuff like this to me?" 

He laughed, but quickly shut up after I shot him a death glare. "Probably it's because you're her younger brother." 

The compartment door opened. Draconia, Star, Lacienega, and Narcissa were standing there, eyes wide open. 

"Oh, no, you're not coming in here, Draconia!" I exclaimed. 

"Fine," she snapped. "Let's go, Star. It's obvious that my brother is still fuming about last night." 

The other two girls stepped into our compartment. 

"What was that all about, Lucius?" Lacienega asked me, her eyes flashing a dark violet. 

"Don't worry about it," I replied. 

"Come on, Lucius, show them your arm," Severus said, grinning. 

"Knock it off, Severus." 

"Oh, come on, Lucius, it can't be that bad," Narcissa said. "Draconia told us all about it." 

'I'm going to kill Draconia,' I thought. "Fine," I said, rolling up my sleeve. Lacienega looked and immediately started laughing. Narcissa just looked at the dumb rabbit. 

"How did she do that?" she asked. 

"Star was under Polyjuice Potion as the Dark Lord and 'branded' me with this stupid thing." 

"Uh, Lucius, it's gone," Severus said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"See for yourself," Lacienega said. "The rabbit's gone." 

I looked down at my arm for what seemed like the thousandth time, but they were right. The pink rabbit was gone. 

"What the?" 

"See, Lucius. We told you it was gone," Lacienega smirked. 

I shook my head. "Come on, you guys. Let's go torment some weakling students." 

"Like Potter and his nerd herd?" Narcissa asked. 

We all laughed. "I was thinking that Livda girl or Lupin's cousin," I said. 

"Not Minerva Livda!" Lacienega exclaimed. "She gives me the creeps." 

"Anyway, Draconia insults her. You don't want to give into your sister, now, do you?" Severus asked. 

"All right! You win. Lupin or the Nerd Herd?" I asked. 

"Lupin's too easy to insult," Narcissa said. 

"All the more reason to torment her," Lacienega said, her eyes flashing a pale blue. 

"Are we agreed?" I asked. "We're going after Maggie Lupin?" 

"Yes," everyone else chorused. 

I grinned evilly. "This ought to be good. Let's go." 

Lacienega and Narcissa went out of the compartment, followed by myself and Severus. 

"Do you know where she is?" Narcissa asked me. 

"I think I do," Severus said. "She'll most likely be alone in a compartment." He closed his eyes and felt along the walls before he stopped at one of the doors. "She's in here." 

"Nice work, Sev," Lacienega said. 

"And they say you're just a Potions Master," Narcissa added. 

Severus blushed, which was something new to him. 

"Wait a second," Lacienega said. "Gryffindors are coming." 

"Fifth years, Lacienega," Narcissa said. "They are of no importance to us." 

They were right. Unity McStay and Mika Weasley were walking down the corridor. 

"What are you doing here?" Weasley asked. 

"Slytherin business," I said. "Go away." 

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" McStay asked. "Worried that your sister is going to make you look like an ass this year?" 

The Weasley girl laughed. How dare they insult me! 

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you," I growled. 

She smirked. "Have it your way, then. Come on, Mika. James needs to talk to us." They finally walked away. 

"Lucius, you let that Gryffindor get away with that?" Lacienega asked, shocked. 

I smiled evilly. "You just wait, Lacienega. That stupid Gryffindor will get hers in the end." 

"Uh, guys, the plan?" Severus reminded us. "Remember? Lupin? Teasing?" 

"Just open the damn door already!" Narcissa exclaimed impatiently. 

Maggie Lupin sat in her compartment, alone. Her braid fell on her shoulder. Her pale skin was even paler. 

"What's the matter, Lupin?" I sneered. "Your parents forgot to buy you new school robes?" 

Her amber eyes welled up with tears. "Leave me alone," she sobbed as she ran out of the compartment. 

"Well that sucked," Narcissa exclaimed. "We didn't even get a good jab at her!" 

"I know," Lacienega said. "But we'll get her again, right, Lucius? Severus?" 

"Right," Severus said. 

"There's always other times at Hogwarts," I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I'd like to personally thank everyone who's put up with my writer's block!! And any weird lines you see here come from the twisted mind of Queen Li when she's up way too late. Well, there are a couple from me. Mind you, this is 2:45 am (4:45 am for Li!!) Review!! 

Chapter 4

****

Narcissa

The car ride to the station was silent. That was mostly because I wouldn't talk to Mum, Mum wouldn't talk to either Dad or me, and Dad wouldn't talk to Mum. 

Nothing at all was said until we walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Dad gave me a hug and said, "Make us proud, Narcissa. I want to see those high grades at the end of the year."

"And no owls from any of the teachers," Mum strictly added.

"She's a good girl, Johanna. Never gets into trouble." He winked at me. I smiled and thought, 'Only because I never get caught.'

"Oh really? Don't you remember her fourth year? When she almost killed that little first year Hufflepuff with a curse?"

"Oh come on, Mum!" I started. "I wasn't even close to killing her! That little tattle was exaggerating! Besides, McGonagall has it in for all the Slytherins."

Mum opened her mouth to say something, but Dad interrupted, "Narcissa! The train's going to leave in a few minutes! Have fun at Hogwarts and remember we love you!" He hugged me again and pushed Mum back through the barrier.

I ran onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. I opened one of the doors to find Lacienega's things inside, but no Lacienega. I set my stuff down and went searching for her. As I made my way through the corridor, I ran into Sidra and Thomas Greenleaves, two Ravenclaw sixth years.

"Oh look," I said with a smirk. "It's Sid and Tom, the best quidditch players on their team. I guess that's not saying too much, though, with Ravenclaw's record. What was it last year? No wins, three losses?"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Thomas yelled.

Sidra put her hand up and said, "Well, I'm sure we're better quidditch players than you, Moravian. I'll bet you've never even touched a broomstick."

A voice from behind them said, "How much, then?" I looked up to see Lacienega with a smug look on her face. She pulled out a photograph of us riding broomsticks when we were hanging out over summer.

Sidra turned around and gave a gasp, then grabbed Thomas' wrist and pulled him into the nearest compartment.

"Why do you always get on the train at the last second?" asked Lacienega.

I laughed. "Because I'm an expert procrastinator. Why weren't you in your compartment?"

"Because Draconia and Star found me. They wanted to show me something. We just started walking down to their compartment when I heard your whimsical indignity to the orientationally challenged Greenleaves. Thought I'd help you."

"Thanks," I replied as we walked through the corridor to meet Draconia and Star. 

Draconia was jumping with excitement. "Narcissa! You girls have got to see it! One of our more brilliant pranks, I must say."

"What is it?" Lacienega asked curiously.

"Oh wait til you see!" cried Star. 

"Yes," added Draconia. "All I'm going to say is we gave Lucius a little gift on his arm." 

They walked us to the compartment and opened the door. Lucius had his sleeve rolled up and was showing whatever was on his arm to Severus. When he saw us, he cried, "Oh no, you're not coming in here, Draconia!"

Lacienega and I looked at each other confusedly as Draconia retorted and stormed off with Star. Lacienega asked, "What was that all about, Lucius?"

"Don't worry about it." He blushed slightly, but I think I was the only one that noticed. 

Severus grinned. "Come on, Lucius, show them your arm."

Lucius shot him a glare as he muttered something inaudible.

"Oh, come on, Lucius," I pleaded. "It can't be that bad. Draconia told us all about it." She didn't tell us ALL about it, but if I made it seem as if she did, then Lucius wouldn't have a good reason not to show us. Lacienega knew where I was going with this and played along.

"Fine," he replied, apparently annoyed, and rolled up his sleeve once more. Lacienega started cracking up. 

'A pink bunny?' I thought. I knew Draconia was mean to Lucius, but giving him a pink bunny tattoo is just plain evil. "How did she do that?" I asked. Then, it started fading away.

"Star was under Polyjuice Potion as the Dark Lord and 'branded' me with this stupid thing." Lacienega sniggered as the bunny disappeared from sight.

Severus said, "Uh, Lucius, it's gone." It took a little bit of convincing, but Lucius looked down at his arm to find his own beautiful skin again. 

He let it go really quickly. "Come on, you guys. Let's go torment some weakling students." 

I'd already done some of that myself, but I was up for another round. I couldn't wait to get at those Gryffindors. "Like Potter and his nerd herd?" I suggested.

Lacienega was the first to laugh. "'Nerd herd'! I like that!" 

We finally agreed on Maggie Lupin, the loner cousin of Potter's lackey Remus Lupin. After being harassed by a couple Gryffindors and scaring Lupin out of her compartment, we were running out of options. " Let's see if we can track down the lady with the cart of treats," Lucius said. "I'm starving." 

We searched half of the corridor until we came up to a compartment with an open door, so we stopped and looked inside. Potter was near the window, one leg on the seat, already dressed in his robes. Lily Evans was next to him, and scrawny Peter Pettigrew by her. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting across from them. Snack boxes, empty and full, covered the floor. 

"Wow," said Lucius. "The house elves would have a fit if they saw this lovely display." All the heads turned toward the door.

Sirius looked over at us and scowled. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"That hurt, Black," he responded. "What makes you think I would want anything?" He 

"Because every year you bother us, Malfoy," Evans said, apparently vexed beyond hell.

"Oh I do, do I?" he sneered. "Well let me tell you something, Evans. I don't have to answer to low-life Mudbloods like yourself."

Potter got to his feet. "Get out," he hissed.

"Why should we?" I asked, pushing my way in front of Lucius.

"Because he," he directed his gaze at Lucius, "insulted my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Lacienega spat out. "How much is he paying you, Evans?"

I grinned smugly. "I wouldn't date Potter for all the galleons in the Northern Hemisphere."

It was then that Potter reached into his robes. Lucius glared at him before swiping a box of Every Flavor Beans and swiftly leaving, Severus right behind him. I lingered just long enough to see Potter withdraw his wand, and motioned for Lacienega to follow me.

"We should probably go change," I said.

"Yeah." We did so. Exciting.

Now dressed in our brand new Slytherin robes, we met Lucius and Severus in the compartment. They had changed as well. I couldn't help but notice how handsome Lucius looked in his robes. Thankfully, Lacienega was the only one who caught me ogling and nudged me in the side. I gave a little cry and Lucius looked up at me. I felt my face burn up, and gave Lacienega a playful push.

Severus got up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some… personal matters to deal with." He ran his fingers through his greasy hair as he strode out the door. Lucius rolled his eyes and picked up a book. We sat down across from him.

"I wonder where he's going," Lacienega remarked sarcastically.

As I became captivated by Lucius' silvery blue eyes, Lacienega gave me a hard poke in the arm and laughed. I scowled at her and punched her arm. She let out a shriek that caused Lucius to become interested in what we were doing. She then, in a look of playful anger, pulled out her wand.

I stood up and put my hands out in front of me. Lacienega got up and pushed me. I fell right into Lucius' lap. I could feel my face turn red as I looked up at him, and he stared down at me. 

What a situation for me to be in. I quickly regained my posture, shoved Lacienega back onto the seat, and fled from the compartment.

I ran back up to the compartment that held my things. Part of me just wanted to tear Lacienega limb for limb. I have never felt more embarrassed in my entire life! But on the other hand, she was my friend. She was just having fun. Then again, I know she pushed me into Lucius on purpose. 'Ooh, I'm going to get her for that one,' I thought. And I knew just how, too. I love blackmail. It's a very good persuasive technique. Plus it's fun!

I dug through my trunk for five minutes before finding my camera. 'She probably got bored of Lucius,' I thought, so I snuck around the train. Eventually I came to a compartment containing a few Slytherins and a sixth year Ravenclaw student named Shannon Drander. They were gossiping as I walked in. Then Shannon looked my way.

"Is there something we can do for you, Narcissa?" she asked politely.

I looked around. "Anyone seen Lacienega?"

"Why?" asked one of the Slytherin girls.

"Because it's time for her nightly shag with Severus!" I was bombarded with strange looks. "I want to talk to her."

"With a camera?"

Damn these inquisitive girls. "Yes, with a camera! Where is she?" I was growing impatient.

"She walked past earlier with Ashlee."

Ah, yes. Ashlee Dawson. I left up the corridor, and soon I heard voices. I peeked into a compartment to find the two talking quidditch. I knew where she was headed after this, as she does it every year. I hurried back to the end of the train, and waited in a compartment next to the one with several seventh year Slytherin guys. I closed the door and listened closely for the sound of footsteps. 

After a while, they were clear as anything, and then voices came through the wall. She arrived. I silently came out and peeked through the doorway. There was Lacienega, flirting with all four of those fellows. They were all interested in her, let me tell you. I sighed and wondered if all males see when they look at a girl is her body. 

I saw it as an opportune moment when one of the bigger men picked her up and swung her around. I quickly jumped into the open, snapped a picture, and ran for it. Soon I heard the strides of someone behind me.

"NARCISSA!" I didn't stop until I reached my trunk again. I shoved my camera inside and faced Lacienega, a grin on my face.

She stepped inside, and slid the door shut. "What was that for?"

"For making me look like a complete arse in front of Lucius."

She stared fixedly at me with an expression I couldn't read. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and McGonagall spoke first.

"What was all the ruckus?"

"Nothing, Professor," replied Lacienega.

"Oh, no, Miss Moran, it was not nothing. I could hear it all the way from the front of the train." Her eyes moved to me. "And as soon as I heard your name, Miss Moravian…" I figured I was in for it. Getting in trouble when we haven't even reached Hogwarts yet.

"It was nothing, Professor, honest," Lacienega insisted.

There was a hint of suspicion in McGonagall's eyes. "Very well, then. But if I hear anything else coming from back here, then I will be sending your parents owls right away." 

We were silent until we were positive she'd left. "Yeah, Lacienega," I joked, "no more troublemaking, or I might have to slip the photo I took into McGonagall's letter."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, is that what that's for?"

"That's right. Now you'll have to be careful about what you do to me." I stuck my tongue out.

Lacienega sighed. "All right. I know you probably felt really stupid when you fell into Lucius."

'Stupid doesn't even begin to describe it,' I thought.

She lowered her voice. "But you wanna know something?"

"What?" I asked as the squeaking of the brakes sounded through the train.

"Lucius was blushing, too." And with that, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

****

Lucius

Why did Lacienega have to push Narcissa on my lap? Why didn't I do something? All I did was stare at her, looking at her blushing face. I felt like screaming after they left the compartment.

Severus came in soon after, smiling. "Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason," he replied, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"You were with my sister, weren't you?"

"No, actually, I was with Star."

"That's even worse!" I exclaimed, throwing my book at him. He dodged it.

"You better calm down if you want me to tell you how the bunny disappeared."

"You found out? How?"

"Why do you think I was with Star, Lucius? Do you honestly think I would try to shag her?"

That was an image I didn't need to see or a sentence I needed to hear. "You're sick, Sev. You really are!"

"Well, do you want to know or not? I could just leave…"

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. Keeping my voice low, I said, "You are going to tell me."

"Fine," he sighed. "Sit down and shut up!"

I sat back down in my seat. He sat across from me. "Well, how did the pink monstrosity come off?" I asked impatiently.

"Love," he answered simply.

"What do you mean by 'love'?" I asked.

He slapped me upside the head. "You really are dense, you know that?"

I glared at him. "Just shut up and tell me!"

"Well you're either in love with Lacienega or Narcissa. After they saw the pink bunny, it disappeared. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "I know Lacienega is only a friend, and you love Narcissa!" he said, a devilish grin on his face.

"Love is too strong a word, Severus," I said. "Besides, I'm 'betrothed' to Lacienega."

"When did you find that out?"

"This morning. Father told me. Said I wasn't allowed to 'fool around' with other girls."

"But Narcissa's a pureblood right?"

"Yeah, she is. But you know that's not going to stop my father from getting what he wants."

"Has that stopped you? Or Draconia?"

"Leave the Devil Incarnate out of this!"

"All right!" he exclaimed. "All right! But she does let you in on all her little schemes."

"That may be true…" I started to say, but was cut off by a female scream.

"NARCISSA!"

Severus and I looked at each other and laughed. Narcissa was keeping Lacienega in line!

"Well thank Merlin for that!" Severus said. "I was getting bored."

"It's not like the train rides are ever exciting anyway."

"True, but still, no one screams at Narcissa!" He smirked. "So now who's the Devil Incarnate?"

I punched him hard on the arm. "It's still my sister!"

He rolled his eyes as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop.

"Ready for another year of Professor Scikaria's potions classes?" Severus asked as we got off the train.

"Ok, show-off. I'd like to see you stay awake for one of Binns' lectures!"

"Is that so?" he asked as that seventh year Gryffindor Mudblood, Amy Hooch passed, talking to sixth year Gryffindor, Cassie Weathrebolt. A few scared looking first years passed us as we made our way to the carriages. Some Hufflepuffs named Robert Frost and the screwed up Minerva Livda passed us as well, flashing us weird looks. Draconia and Star would have a field day if they saw her. They tease that Livda girl to no end. Added to the mix was sixth year Ravenclaw Cassie Murray. We tried to find Lacienega and Narcissa, but they went into a carriage with the Devil Incarnate and her assistant.

We tried to get a carriage near them, but everything was full. We ended up in the back with Minerva Livda. She gives me the creeps. Really, she does. Not because she's Draconia's target or anything, she just creeps me out. I can't explain it.

She said nothing as we entered and sat across from her. I don't even think she noticed. Severus ignored her until she asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"None of your business, Mudblood," I snapped.

Her eyes filled with tears, but we continued to ignore her. Finally, the winged boars of Hogwarts welcomed us. We were finally home.

We jumped off the carriages and ran into the Great Hall so we could get the seats near the back. The Sorting gets longer and longer every year. It doesn't pay to listen. Just clap when the rest of the Slytherins do. 

I found Narcissa and Lacienega already seated at the Slytherin table, thankfully, away from Draconia and Star. Severus sat next to Lacienega while I sat next to Narcissa.

"So what did the Devil Incarnate have to say to you guys?" I asked casually.

"Lucius," Narcissa said, raising her voice slightly. "Your sister is generally a great person."

"Try living with her," I mumbled.

I looked over, seeing a glint in Severus' black eyes. "Have something you want to share with the rest of us, Sev?" Lacienega asked, noticing the same thing I did.

He blushed slightly. "No, nothing."

"Liar," Narcissa said. "What's up?"

He grumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"

"Star Anderson told me something disturbing on the train and I was just thinking about it."

"So what was it?" Lacienega asked.

We were cut off by thunderous applause from all the tables. The four of us looked at each other and clapped along with them. 

"You were saying, Sev?" Narcissa asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Knock it off," he growled. "It's something that concerns Star and me."

"Like what?" Lacienega asked. "Star admitted that she was desperately in love with you?"

"Not after what happened with Francis Krum," I said. "She spent almost every night at the Manor…"

The rest of the Slytherins applauded as the first Slytherin was Sorted.

"Francis Krum? From Durmstrang?" Narcissa asked. I nodded.

"What was she doing with him anyway?" Lacienega asked.

I laughed. "Like she'd tell me."

The other Slytherins cheered again. The four of us clapped, but we didn't really care. First years make all of us sick.

By the time the Sorting was over eleven new Slytherins were added to our table. Eleven new excuses to make us sick.

Dumbledore stood up. "And now, there are some new things I need to announce. First years please note that the Whomping Willow is not to be tampered with. Please stay away from it." Severus paled while I snickered.

Dumbledore didn't hear us. "On another note, everyone will please remember that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to all students." Nearly everyone laughed at the Muggle loving fool. "And now I have a few more words to say and here they are. Ice cream! Toothpaste! Eight Track! Gibberish!" He sat back down.

We all exchanged glances that plainly said, "What the hell goes on in his head?" The food arrived on the table and we started eating.

Lacienega kept staring at me throughout the whole meal. As I started to get up (since dinner was finally over), Lacienega tapped me on the shoulder. 

"What?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," she said, her eyes flashing.

"What about?" I asked, sitting back down.

"My parents just told me that we are to be married after we graduate from Hogwarts."

I nodded. "I know. But I don't want to marry you."

She laughed. "I don't want to marry you either!"

My eyes practically bulged out of my head. "What?"

"Oh come on, Lucius!" she scoffed. "We don't belong together!"

"I know that! But don't you think we should get married anyway then get a divorce?"

She slapped me. "You are so insensitive!"

I grabbed the area on my face where her ice cold hand had left its mark. "What did you do that for?"

"Shut up and listen! I want you to get together with Narcissa. I know you two like each other."

"What?" I thundered. "I do not."

"Knock it off, Lucius," she snapped. "Do you honestly think that I haven't seen the looks you two have been exchanging when you think no one else is watching?"

My mouth gaped. She had a point. "Besides," she added. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Oh we are, are we?" I asked. She nodded. "You know our parents are going to kill us for this!"

She nodded again. "But shouldn't we have a say in our future?"

"That's true," I said slowly. "Alright then. But what should we tell them?"

She grinned. "We tell them nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Real quick Disclaimer: We do not own "The Simpsons" … alright, I stole a line from them. Leave me alone! Ah! They're after me! AHHHH!!!! (Sorry folks, I'm in a weird mood. It's standardized testing time, and I'm all crazy-like such.)

A/N: SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!! AHHH!!! ATTACK OF THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! *looks around* Okay, anyway… this is shorter than the previous chapters, but AT LEAST BE HAPPY I WROTE SOMETHING! ^_^

Chapter 6

****

Narcissa

"You're going to keep that picture, aren't you?" asked Lacienega as we boarded one of the carriages.

"'Til the day I die," I replied, "or find a use for it." 

We sat down across from Draconia and Star, who were staring at us with smirks on their faces. Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds, until Laciengea said, "What are you looking at?"

Star replied, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Moran. We were thinking."

Lacienega stood up, her eyes glowing a fiery purple. "Yeah? Well I'm thinking about poking your damn eyes out!"

They fired threats and insults at each other for a few more minutes. All the while I sat there, cycling through the events that happened on the train in my mind. The next thing I knew, someone next to me said softly into my ear, "Something on your mind?"

I jumped saw Draconia sitting next to me. "Why do you want to know?" I inquired.

She smirked. "Did I ever tell you that I can read minds? I'm psychic." She leaned closer to me and whispered, "I know what you're thinking about."

I gave a laugh. "You're lying," I said with a grin. 

She gave me an ugly look. Then she grinned back and replied, "I still know what you're thinking about." I must've had a questioning look on my face, because she then said, "You're thinking about Lucius."

I was surprised. "Well," Draconia spoke, "you didn't deny it." I had no words to express the mixture of emotions that was my feeling at the moment. Then my eyes fell to the floor. "I know you like him," she continued. I figured she was going to tease me endlessly. "But, I'm fine with that. To be honest, my brother is a good guy. I would've liked him well enough had I not been born his sister. I think you'd be great together."

I was shocked. Draconia was actually saying something nice about her brother?! Lucius was the person whom she picked on endlessly. Then I realized that Draconia loved him like a sister would a brother. I smiled to myself, and noticed that Draconia had a faint smile on her lips.

The carriage stopped, and Lacienega grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the Great Hall. We grabbed a couple seats near the end of the Slytherin table, far away from the professors. Draconia and Star walked past us to join their seventh year friends, but at the moment they did, Draconia placed a quick hand on my shoulder. It was as if she was wishing me luck. Lacienega gave me a look and I shrugged. A minute later, Lucius and Severus joined us.

Lucius asked, "So what did the Devil Incarnate have to say to you guys?"

After what she said in the carriage, I figure'd I'd stick up for Draconia. "Lucius," I said, as if to lecture him, "your sister is generally a great person."

He muttered, "Try living with her," but only I heard him.

During the sorting we were interrogating Severus about a glint in his eyes, and discussed Star's sex life (thank God she wasn't there with us). Finally, the food appeared on the table. I was famished. I took a helping of everything, and a second of some. After dinner, I stood up and walked out of the Hall. It wasn't until halfway to our dorms that I realized Lacienega, Lucius, and Severus were nowhere to be seen. I stood in the hall, scanning through the swarm of students for any of them.

I had just turned around when someone bumped into me from behind. I spun around and spat, "Why don't you watch where you're going, Murray?"

Cassie Murray, a sixth year Ravenclaw, pushed her chocolate curls behind her shoulders, her eyes constantly moving from the floor to me. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, Narcissa. But don't you think you could be a little nicer to me?" She pointed to her Prefect badge. "I don't want to take House points." I shook my head and walked up to the painting that held the entrance to the Slytherin common room. 

I followed a Slytherin who knew the password ("sanguis draconis") and entered. Most of the Slytherins were schmoozing in the common room. I spotted Lacienega on one of the couches, deep in conversation with Draconia. Lucius and Severus were at one of the tables, playing a game of wizard chess. I pulled up a chair and watched them. 

"Narcissa!" I looked over my shoulder. "Where have you been?" asked Lacienega.

"I was stopped in the hall by Miss Prefect Murray. Where have YOU been? I was looking for you."

"I was taking care of some personal business." I asked her what she was talking about, but she wouldn't say.

After the boys finished their game, most students, including Draconia and Star, had gone to bed. Suddenly, I was overcome with a memory. "Hey Sev," I said, "I wanna know what Star said to you."

"Not telling," he replied, apparently adamant about keeping his little secret.

"C'mon, Sevvie," Lacienega pleaded, "we're your best friends. You can tell us anything. We can be trusted."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like the time I trusted you with the secret of the incident in our fourth year? I was the laughingstock of the school for the rest of the year. Ha! I don't think so."

Lucius stepped in. "Sev, we promise on our fathers' graves we won't tell anyone."

Lacienega sounded confused. "But our fathers aren't dead."

I sighed. "All right, if we tell," here I placed my left hand on my heart and held my right up, "may our stomachs become bloated and our heads plucked of all but three hairs." 

The other three laughed. Lucius said, "Okay, we'll definitely keep the secret now…" Severus shook his head. "Sev…" Lucius said with a pleading tone. 

He finally agreed, and we sat there listening intently as he told us of his conversation with Star Anderson.


End file.
